1. Field of the Invention
Sexually-transmitted diseases today affect millions of people. Because of the threat of AIDS, and other sexually transmitted diseases, condoms are enjoying unprecedented popularity. Although the condom is marketed as one of the few over-the-counter, nonprescription contraceptives, it has its deficiencies. Condoms are uncomfortable. Condoms interfere with lovemaking. Condoms feel unnatural. They interrupt spontaneity. They decrease sexual arousal.
Today, the FDA continues to promote condoms as the most effective protection during intercourse against certain sexually transmitted diseases. In spite of the seriousness of the FDA warnings and the risks involved, a significant fraction of sexually active males, and females decline to use condoms, or use them only occasionally because of their deficiencies, as outlined above.
The present invention relates to a male condom which prevents insemination and the transmission of disease. More specifically, it provides improved ease of application and removal, increased sensation for the wearer, superior protection against disease and pregnancy previously caused by leakage around the base, and the ability to prolong an erection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nature of a condom is to form a barrier around the penis, the male organ of sexual intercourse, to prevent direct contact of body parts and fluids which might transmit disease or cause pregnancy. Unfortunately, the contact barrier and snugness of the fit limit tactile sensorial abilities. The decrease in feeling reduces the users' pleasurable sensations, and, therefore, the desire to use a condom.
The average length of an erect male penis is 6 inches. Standard condoms measure 7.5 inches long (excluding reservoir tip). This length is long enough to cover the erect penises of 90% of the male population. In fact, 95% of all men have erect penises less than 8.5 inches long. The circumference of an erect penis also varies within the population. The vast majority of males have penises with circumferences between 87.5 mm (31/2 inches) and 150 mm (6 inches).
The majority of condoms sold in the United States closely conform to the same basic shape; the condoms are designed for a snug fit around the penis from the tip, or just below the tip, down to the base. There are two common sizes of condoms sold in the United States. These common sizes are both approximately 190 mm (7.5 inches) long (including reservoir tip) by 104 mm or 108 mm (.apprxeq.4 inches) in circumference. Another condom, which is more common in Japan, is 165 mm (.apprxeq.61/2 inches) by 87.5 mm (.apprxeq.31/2 inches) in circumference.
A common feature of existing condoms is that they provide a snug fit. Many of these prior art devices have a reservoir tip which helps guard against leakage out of the base by creating a repository for ejaculate.
Conventional condoms, because they are form fitting, are hard to put on and awkward to remove. Most condoms are applied by a rolling on method. The condom is applied to the erect penis before any sexual contact. The condom is placed on the head of the penis and completely unrolled to the base of the penis, ideally using the fingers with dexterity; but many times this is a difficult process and the fingers can cause skin irritation. This process can cause the condom to catch and pull skin and hair during application (and removal), possibly causing condom breakage. Because of their necessary tight fit, condoms often develop a vacuum during the removal process, adding to the difficulty of the removal.
The utility period of a condom usually begins after the penis is erect, and ends just after ejaculation. The utility time period does not extend beyond ejaculation; following ejaculation, the penis is withdrawn while still erect. Manufacturers warn that although it may be romantic to bask in the afterglow while still enjoined, this time is the easiest for the condom to slip off or for seminal fluid to leak out. Thus, prompt removal of the condom after use is uniformly recommended by manufacturers of prior art devices in order to avoid seepage and fluid contact.
In the prior art, sensorial limitations are addressed by using thinner materials of construction. However, although a thinner material improves heat conduction and improves sensation, these thinner materials tend to be less strong, and increase the likelihood of condom failure by breakage.
Variants on the male condom have previously been developed to attempt to address the deficiencies of the prior art devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,600, Meadows, there is taught a male condom consisting of two segments; one segment is attached firmly to the penis and the other segment slides back and forth over the tip end of the penis as it is repeatedly repositioned during intercourse. Integral to Meadows is a solid ring ("centering means"), positioned at the juncture of these two segments, to anchor the sliding portion. A drawback of Meadow is the use of the solid ring which can be uncomfortable and can move about and inhibit and impede use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,006, Pomeranz, there is shown a seal or zipper like element running substantially the length of the condom. Pomeranz, as with prior art devices, shows a full length snug fit in order to create the necessary seal. The snug fit is provided by use of a zipper which facilitates the application and removal of the condom. However, the prominent ridge created by the zipper produces an intrusive, unpleasant tactile sensation.
Materials of construction in the prior art are both natural and manmade. Because natural materials, such as animal intestine, are fairly inelastic, the natural material condom, while still designed to be snug fitting, may have added thread elastic around the base such as that found on a male condom sold as Kling-Tite.RTM. Naturalamb.RTM. Condoms, distributed by Carter Products, New York, N.Y. The Kling-Tite.RTM. condom, as with other prior art condoms, is designed to be form fitting, with the thread elastic ineffective for creating a seal; the seal is created by being generally form fitting along the length of the condom.
Still more recently, the use of adhesives has been adopted. For example, a male condom sold as Trojan.RTM. Mentor.RTM. Safety-Seal.TM. Condoms, distributed by Carter Products, New York, N.Y, is provided with a ring of adhesive at just above its mid-point. Adhesive is difficult to position and often sticks to unintended locations during application. Because of the difficulty in donning and properly positioning the adhesive ring, an applicator is necessary and is provided with the packaging. Other adhesive condoms typically have the adhesive added at the base, but application of a male condom with any adhesive is difficult and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for an improved prophylactic device. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.